marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Borne (Earth-9500)
Hobby Borne, Hobgoblin 2211, Hobgoblin of 2211 | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = | Relatives = Max Borne (father) | Universe = Earth-9500 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Magenta | Hair = Magenta | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Temporal terrorist; former Empire State University professor | Education = Doctorate in applied mathematics (probability) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York, Earth-9500 | PlaceOfDeath = Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan, New York, New York, Earth-616 | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Death = (Ceased to exist) | Quotation = Spider-Men, Spider-Men, doing things beyond spider-ken... in a state of temporal flux, unleashed by forces you don't understand... | Speaker = Hobgoblin | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Hobgoblin 2211 is the daughter of Spider-Man 2211 named Robin Borne, nicknamed "Hobby" and "Hob" as a child. Her father always seemed to put his superhero career before raising his own daughter. She wanted to save the universes from 'intersecting'; in other words, having other parallel universes merge with the existing one, causing it to override. She was later arrested by her father for something that she would have done in future: unauthorized time travel, chronal displacement, jumping the tracks to other realities. She was held in a virtual reality prison where she lived a benign and trouble-free existence in what appears to be Kansas. Her boyfriend attempted to free her by uploading a virus into the prison, but inadvertently caused her to be driven insane. She attacked her father with a 'retcon bomb' (a variation on the original Goblins' pumpkin bombs) but it hit her boyfriend instead, erasing (or 'retconning') him from existence. Now suited up as the Hobgoblin, Robin managed to time-travel to the current year, attacking the current Spider-Man in his reality and derailing an Uncle Ben from another reality into the present one causing a time paradox. Later, in a confrontation with her father, she threw a 'retcon bomb' at him. Spider-Man, believing it to be no more harmful than a regular pumpkin bomb, caught it with his web and threw it back to Robin, unwittingly erasing her from existence. | Powers = The Hobgoblin possessed augmented strength (optimally able to lift 500 lbs.), endurance, agility and metabolism. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Her protective armor included finger blasters, and allowed time/universe travel, chronal shunting, and projection of 3-D images. | Transportation = Vertical Thrust Glider. | Weapons = She carried an energized lasso, a spherical force field cage, nanotech biospores and Retcon Bombs, and rode a vertical thrust glider. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * (2007) }} Category:Terrorists Category:Teachers Category:Physicists Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616